Luna Blanca y Luna Negra
by Lucy Oraki
Summary: Crisis sentimental entre Usagi y Mamoru... mientras tanto, Diamante se enamora mas y mas de ella... tanto, como para viajar al pasado... Resubido
1. Chapter 1

Era media noche y el principe diamante aun no dejaba de pensar en ella… la misma mirada… definitivamente era ella pero… ¿Cómo lograría que ella se enamorara de él? Ella pertenecia a la luna blanca… él a la luna negra… ella ya estaba casada en el futuro, pero en el pasado aun no… ¡Eso era! ¡Tenía que viajar al pasado para poder volver a verla! Diamante se levantó de su cama… era una brillante idea, si bien, ellos ya habian empezado a invadir el pasado, claro, sin mucho éxito pero hacian lo que podían, ya que Sailor Moon, su princesa aun era una adolescente ahí… y lo mejor era que no estaba casada… sin embargo… él no queria el amor de ella a la fuerza… queria que ella se enamorara de él y que nada fuera a la fuerza… Decidió llamar a Zafiro, quien se presento ante Diamante…

-¿Dime hermano?

-Iremos al pasado-Dijo Diamante seriamente

-Pero…-Dijo Zafiro nuevamente-¿No es arriesgado? Puede que sucedan cambios en esta era…-Dijo Zafiro seriamente-Las sailors…

-… no pueden hacer nada en el futuro si cambiamos su pasado. Iremos a cambiar el pasado-Dijo Diamante mientras cerraba el puño sin poder contener más las ganas de decirle a Zafiro que no dijera tonterias

Pero esta vez sería diferente, esta vez Diamante ya habia investigado el pasado de la Neo Reyna, sabía que le Rey Endimyon era Mamoru Chiba y sabía que Chibiusa era la hija de ambos… pero esta información solamente la sabía él, nadie (ni el Gran Sabio) sabían todo esto…

-Está bien-Asintió Zafiro quien ya se habia dado cuenta de ello y decidió aceptar más por obligación que por gusto

Si bien, Diamante ya había dejado ir a Usagi… le dolió mucho el saber que aquella chica no le correspondia y que ademas ya tenía novio… sin embargo, Diamante aun no perdia la esperanza, él no era malo, simplemente tenían diferente forma de pensar… tambien recordaba que, cuando la rapto, la forma de pedirle que fuera su novia no era la correcta… y tenia que pedir perdón por ello… estaba arrepentido y haria todo lo que fuera por ella… incluso detener aquella invasión…

Y sin que el Gran Sabio se enterara (ni siquiera la encimosa de Emeroude) dejó a cargo a Zafiro siempre y cuando éste ultimo guiara la nave de Diamante al pasado, asi Diamante viajó por el tiempo y el espacio hasta donde ella se encontraba…

Ya eran las 6 pm y el sol se ponia a lo lejos… ese dia todas las sailors descansaba, la verdad era uno de esos dias donde todo estaba tranquilo (incluso los "malos" tambien descansaron) Usagi se encontraba en el parque… se hallaba triste ya que Mamoru en esos momentos atendia a Chibiusa… recordaba perfectamente todas las atenciones que él le brindaba a la pequeña… y recordaba aun el rostro de la pequeña al momento de decirle que no dormiria más con ella, sino con Mamoru… en pocas palabras y sin que Mamoru se diera cuenta, estaba descuidando a Usagi quien se sentia sola… decidió no decir nada a las chicas, no queria preocupar a nadie y menos a las chicas que ya tenian muchos problemas intentando descubrir cómo derrotar a la luna negra… y Luna se encontraba con Artemis…

-¡Que envidia!-Dijo Usagi en voz alta-¡Hasta Luna tenía quien se preocupara por ella!

Con un gran suspiro, se levantó de la banca y caminó hacia su casa…

Al día siguiente, cuando todas las chicas iban hacia la escuela, Usagi se hallaba pensativa… realmente le preocupaba que Chibiusa fuera así… y que Mamoru no se diera cuenta de ello…

-¿Es que acaso estaba ciego?-Se preguntaba Usagi, iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando un chico alto, de cabello lilas y piel clara tropezó con ella tirandole todos su libros

-Perdona-Dijo el joven, mientras él se inclinaba a recoger los libros de ella, todas las chicas quisieron ayudar

-No hay problema-Dijo Usagi-Ya las alcanzaré-Ella tambien se inclinó

Todas decidieron dejar a Usagi

-Disculpa-Dijo el joven-Soy nuevo aquí y me he perdido…-Dijo él mientras miraba a Usagi fijamente-¿Podrías decirme dónde queda este salón?-Dijo mientras le mostraba un papel con algo anotado

-Mmmmh, sí-Dijo Usagi-¡Oye, pero si es mi salón de clases! Te llevaré-Dijo ella con una sonrisa

El joven sonrió y cargó con los libros de Usagi, quien lo guió hasta el salón, todas las chicas voltearon cuando vieron que iba acompañada de aquel joven. Minako fue la primera en acercarse y en secreto habló con Usagi

-¿Y quien es ese chico tan guapo?

-Es nuestro nuevo compañero de clases-Dijo Usagi

-Oye… esteee… ¡Te voy a mostrar la escuela!-Dijo Mina al joven

-Gracias-Dijo él seriamente-Pero prefiero que Usagi me muestre toda la escuela…

Mina volteó a ver a Usagi sorprendida… Usagi le devolvió la misma mirada… ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

El profesor llegó y toda la clase ocupó sus lugares

-Quiero presentarles a un nuevo estudiante, se llama Dan Black es japones, pero vivió 6 años en E.U

Efectivamente ¡No era otro más que el principe Diamante! Sólo que esta vez pensaba conseguir a Usagi por otros métodos…

Así fue como Diamante se infiltró en la vida de las sailors, malignas iban y venían, y poco podían descubrir las sailors aun… y mientras, los celos que sentía Usagi por Chibiusa se quedaban en su corazón, puesto que no queria causar problemas a sus amigas… poco a poco, Diamante fue haciendose amigo de Usagi, siempre preocupado por ella, descubrió la verdadera personalidad de ella (de hecho él la investigó en el futuro, para saber el pasado de Usagi, descubriendo así que ella había usado una doble personalidad siendo Usagi Tsukino y Sailor Moon al mismo tiempo) y no solamente eso, sino que cada vez que veía a Usagi, su amor crecía más y más…

Una semana despues de la llegada de Diamante, Usagi se hallaba sola en el jardín de la escuela, pensando sobre todo lo que había pasado últimamente (había tenido una leve discusión con Mamoru sobre Chibiusa)

_Inicio del Flashback_

-¡Por favor Chibiusa!¡Puedes confiar en nosotros! ¡Si no nos dices que fue lo que pasó, no podremos ayudarte!-Dijo Usagi

-….-Chibiusa permaneció en silencio… asustada…

-¡Por favor Usagi! ¡No quieras insistir! Sólo es una niña…-Dijo Mamoru

-¡Pero…! ¿¡Cómo quieres que la podamos ayudar si no nos dice nada!?-Dijo Usagi desesperada y triste

-…-Chibiusa seguía en silencio

-¡Por favor Chibiusa!-Dijo ella

Chibiusa comenzó a llorar-Mamo-chan…-Dijo Chibiusa entre sollozos

-¡Ya basta!-Dijo Usagi desesperada mientras salía de la habitación

Mamoru no pudo alcanzarla, era más que obvio que Mamoru apoyaba mucho a Chibiusa y que ella no contaba con el apoyo del que era supuestamente su novio… la situación estaba tensa… y difícil…

_Fin del flashback_

Usagi se encontraba al borde el llanto, de hecho, una lágrima cristalina rodó por su rostro… no, no podía llorar delante de las chicas…

-¿Por qué tan sola?-Una voz masculina sorprendió a la triste Usagi quien rápidamente limpió su rostro

-¡Dan!-Dijo ella

Diamante se sentó a su lado… en ese momento le daban ganas de abrazarla… de quitarle esa tristeza de su rostro…

-Es que…-Dijo ella

-¿Algún problema sentimental?-Dijo él

-N…no-Dijo ella-Es que…

-No me digas que los dos se enojaron-Dijo Diamante friamente, quien sabía de la existencia de Mamoru, por medio de Usagi

-Es que… bueno… eso creo-Dijo ella nuevamente

-"Principe Endimion, pagarás con sangre cada lágrima que Serenity derrame por ti"-Dijo para sí el joven principe

-No te preocupes-Dijo él rodeando a Usagi

-Es que...-Dijo ella nuevamente

Diamante la abrazó… Usagi se soltó a llorar…

Al salir de la escuela Usagi aun se sentia triste, preocupada… las chicas ya se habian ido a sus respectivos clubes y no habia nadie que la acompañara, Diamante se ofreció…

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer, es más, voy a comprar algunas cosas…

-Gracias, Dan-Dijo ella

Ambos caminaron hacia el centro de la ciudad, la casa de Usagi quedaba pasando el centro de la ciudad, asi que Usagi decidió acompañar a Diamante, de repente pasaron por una tienda de novias… hermosos vestidos lucian en el aparador de aquella tienda, Usagi los miró fijamente…

-Hermosos ¿verdad?-Dijo él mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de ella

-Así es…-Dijo Usagi

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando, Diamante se detuvo en una tienda de helados…

-¿Qué es eso?-Dijo al ver la vistosa tienda

-Helados-Dijo Usagi-¿Es que acaso nunca has probado un helado, Dan?

-Eh… pues…-Dijo Diamante apresuradamente-N…no… no...

-¡Son muy ricos!-Dijo Usagi

-Entonces yo invito-Dijo Diamante al momento que tomaba de la mano a Usagi y le sonreía… en ese momento al ver a "Dan" por la espalda, a Usagi se le hizo conocido…

-¿¡Diamante!?-Se detuvo en seco-"Es imposible que Diamante esté aquí…"-Pensó

-¿Sucede algo Usagi?

-Es que… de repente te pareciste a alguien-Dijo ella-Pero no es nada

Ambos entraron y compraron helados… Usagi lo miraba fijamente, pero esa sensación que habia tenido desaparecio por completo…

-"Estoy tan nerviosa que ya hasta me imagino cosas"-Pensó mientras tomaba el helado

Cuando ambos se disponian a salir de la tienda, escuchó una voz conocida…

-Mamo-chan ¿Puedo pedir de todos los sabores?

¡Eran Chibiusa y Mamoru!

Usagi volteó, Diamante se dio cuenta de ello y tambien volteó… Mamoru, Chibiusa, Usagi y Diamante quedaron frente a frente…

-"¿Desde cuando Mamoru traía a Chibiusa al centro a comer helado?"

-Usa-Sólo acertó a decir Mamoru y vio a Diamante…

Se creó una atmosfera de tensión… Diamante veía a Mamoru y viceversa…

-Mamo-chan-Dijo Usagi-Te presento a Dan, un compañero de escuela, es nuevo, Dan, te presento a Mamoru, mi novio-Dijo nuevamente

-Mucho gusto-Dijeron ambos

-¿Es tu hija?-Dijo a Mamoru mientras veía a Chibiusa

Mamoru vio a Chibiusa y a Usagi… quien se apresuró a contestar

-No, es mi hermana menor-Dijo ella

-Vaya, pues el parecido es sorprendente… -Dijo Diamante

Chibiusa se suelta de la mano de Mamoru y corre hacia unas mesitas que se hallaban en el local

-Voy con Chibiusa, Usagi, tengo que irme, te veo despues-Dice Mamoru mientras camina hacia el aparador para ordenar los helados

-Está bien-Dice Usagi mientras Diamante observa la escena sin entender muy bien la relacion entre Chibiusa, Usagi y Mamoru… y mucho menos la atención que éste ultimo le da a esa niña.

Usagi se sentia frustrada… ¡Sin querer Chibiusa le estaba quitando la atención nuevamente de Mamoru y ella no podia evitarlo! ¿Cómo decirle a Mamoru que la pequeña niña estaba enamorada de él?

Usagi dio un gran suspiro, siguió caminando al lado de Diamante, de repente, el joven se detuvo en seco…

-¿Sucede algo?-Dijo ella

-Siente el viento-Dijo Diamante

Ambos se detuvieron y una brisa acarició los rostros de ella y de él

-¡Que bien se siente!-Dijo ella

-¿Verdad?

-Sí-Dijo ella con una sonrisa

Sorpresivamente Diamante la tomó de la mano

-¡Ven!-Le dijo mientras ambos corrian por las calles de Tokio

De repente una pequeña lluvia apareció mojándolos a los dos… ambos se detuvieron debajo de un arbol, en un parque no muy lejos de la casa de él

-¿Qué fue toda esa carrera que hicimos?-Dijo ella

-Sólo era para que te pusieras feliz-Dijo él-Noté que tu rostro se puso serio cuando salimos de la tienda de helados

Usagi no queria decirle todos los problemas que arrastraba con Mamoru y Chibiusa

Ambos sonrieron, de repente, Diamante la abraza sorpresivamente… ella se queda perpleja… pero al mismo tiempo confundida…

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Diamante se había infiltrado entre las Sailors… si bien, el plan inicial no habia cambiado en nada… un dia de tantos, en los que Usagi podia platicar con Mamoru…

-¡Hola Mamo-chan!-Dijo ella mientras besaba el rostro de Mamoru tiernamente, a lo que él sonreía y miraba a Usagi

-Hola Usa, ¿Cansada?-Dijo él mientras veia que ella se sentaba en el sillón de su recibidor

-Un poco, las materias en la escuela se ponen cada vez más difíciles pero hago todo lo que puedo

-¿Ha dicho algo Chibiusa?-Dijo ella mientras veía el atardecer

-No, nada, está muy asustada como para hablar del tema-Dijo Mamoru mientras se sentaba a un lado de Usagi

Ella lo miró… ambos se miraron tiernamente

-Usa-Dijo Mamoru mientras tomaba del mentón a Usagi

Y justo cuando un romántico beso estaba a punto de suceder…

-Mamo-chan, no puedo conciliar el sueño-Dijo una vocecita detrás de ellos

¡Era Chibiusa que en el momento menos oportuno hizo acto de aparición!

Mamoru se levantó y suspiró…

-Lo siento Usa, ya será en otra ocasión…-Dijo mientas caminaba hacia la habitación contigua…

Usagi asintió… sin embargo se dio cuenta de la sonrisita de Chibiusa ¿¡Acaso la estaba retando!? Mamoru tomó a la niña de la mano y ambos se dirigieron hacia la cama… ¡Pobre Usagi! ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Esta niña le habia declarado la guerra abiertamente! Se levantó y… bueno… tuvo que despedirse de Mamoru

-Tengo que irme Mamo-chan-Dijo ella, una lagrima corría por su rostro

-Sí-Dijo él-Nos veremos despues

Para cuando Mamoru terminó esta frase, Usagi ya habia salido del departamento de él… ya afuera, se soltó en llanto ¿Qué habia hecho ella para merecer eso? Ella amaba profundamente a Mamoru y no iba a permitir que una niña como Chibiusa se lo quitara… caminó por las calles sin rumbo fijo… la lluvia caia en el rostro de ella confundiendose con las lágrimas… hasta que un paraguas la cubrió…

-Es demasiado arriesgado que estés aquí…-Una voz muy varonil se dejó escuchar

-¡Dan!-Dijo ella al ver al joven de cabellos plateados y diciendo esto, lo abrazó… cosa que sorprendió mucho a Diamante

-¿Sucede algo?-Dijo él en torno fraternal-Ven, mejor vamos a mi casa… aquí llueve mucho y necesitas que te cambien esas ropas mojadas o podrias enfermar…

Así fue como Usagi conoció la casa de Diamante, era muy acogedor… y parecia un palacio… tenia muchas cosas antiguas…

Usagi sintió confianza y le contó lo sucedido con Mamoru (claro, omitiendo que Chibiusa era hija de ambos en el futuro)

-Pues debe de ser un idiota si no se da cuenta de que tiene alguien muy valioso a su lado-Dijo Diamante molesto…-Yo que él te cuidaria más-Dijo él mientras le servía una taza de té

-¡No es cierto!-Dijo Usagi quien usaba un hermoso vestido que Diamante le habia proporcionado y que éste a propósito habia comprado para ella en el momento en el que Usagi se enamorara de él (aunque Diamante aun no lograba su propósito)

-Mamo-chan debe cuidar de ella porque mi madre se lo ha pedido mientras él pueda…-Dijo Usagi con una lagrima en el rostro

-¡Pero Usa, te estás lastimando!-Dijo Diamante mientras se ponia casi de rodillas frente a ella, mientras tomaba el mentón de ella entre sus manos y la veía fijamente… Usagi se dio cuenta de ello… a Diamante no le importaba, se podía ver en el rostro de él un sentimiento muy puro… algo que Usagi tambien notó: amor

Diamante se acercó aun más a Usagi, queria besarla, sin embargo, ella puso su dedo indice entre los labios de él…

-Lo siento Dan, pero no puedo corresponderte… yo…

-Sí-Dijo él-Se que amas profundamente a Mamoru, pero a mi no me importa… por ti daría mi vida-Dijo él mientras besaba galantemente la mano de ella-No me importa esperar una eternidad-Dijo nuevamente mientras se levantaba-Quiero entonces que seamos muy buenos amigos-Dijo él mientras extendia su mano para estrechar la de Usagi, quien aceptó

Ambos sonrieron… era el inicio de una amistad entre la luz y la sombra… transcurrió el tiempo muy rápido…

-¡Mira lo hora que es!-Dijo Usagi mientras veía su reloj, eran los 10 pm-¡Mi mamá me va a matar!-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie, Dan, muchas gracias por todo, pero me tengo que ir

-Te llevo-Dijo Diamante mientras se apresuraba a abrir la puerta y conducirla al coche de él

-Muchas gracias-Dijo ella mientras subía al auto

Diamante condujo hasta la casa de ella

-¡Ya llegué mamá!-Dijo Usagi al momento de entrar-Pasa Dan

Ambos entraron, la madre de Usagi habló desde la cocina

-¡Que bueno que ya llegaste! Ya empezaba a preocuparme por ti, hija! Pero si… ¡Oh!-Dijo mamá Ikuko mientras veía que Diamante se despedía de Usagi en el recibidor

-¡Pero pasa!-Le dijo a Diamante-

-Mamá, él es un amigo, se llama Dan, Dan ella es mi madre, se llama Ikuko

-¡Mucho gusto Dan!¡Nos gustaria que te quedaras a cenar con nosotros!

-Para mi sería un placer-Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia que hizo que la madre de Usagi se sonrojara y Usagi se le acelerara el corazón

La cena fue muy amena, los padres de Usagi tuvieron mucho que conversar con Diamante, ya que este les contaba "sobre el tiempo que vivió en E.U" , al terminar la cena, Diamante se ofreció a ayudar a Usagi y a su madre

-¡Es un buen chico!-Dijo Ikuko al oido de su hija, mientras Usagi sonreía tristemente y algo sonrojada, recordaba la vez en que Mamoru había ido a su casa… pero en ese entonces Chibiusa aun no aparecía y mucho menos le quitaba la atención de Mamoru de esa forma…

Así pasaron los días, y Diamante ya se había ganado la confianza de Usagi, por su lado, las chicas estaban preocupadas: la pareja que siempre habian formado Usagi y Mamoru se estaba rompiendo… un día, cuando Usagi y las chicas pudieron hablar a solas, ellas aprovecharon para hablar del tema

-Tenemos que hablar contigo, Usagi-Dijo Rei

-Diganme, chicas

-Tal vez nos estamos metiendo donde nadie nos llama-Dijo Mina

-Pero estamos preocupadas por ti y por Mamoru-Dijo Makoto

-¿Algo a sucedido?-Dijo Amy

-Usagi, creo que esto está llegando muy lejos, hemos visto cómo Dan se te acerca-Dijo nuevamente Rei

-Chicas…-Dijo mientras se soltaba en llanto

Todas corrieron a su lado…

-Entendemos que es difícil cuidar de Chibiusa-Dijo Amy

-¡Nosotras te echaremos la mano!-Dijo Makoto

-¡Te ayudaremos! ¡Deja esto en manos de la gran Minako!

-Chicas… muchas gracias-Dijo Usagi mientas enjugaba sus lágrimas

Esa tarde, las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo, fueron a casa de Diamante y hablaron con él

-Pasen-Dijo mientras las conducia a su recibidor

Diamante trajo varias tazas de té… todos se sentaron a platicar

-Queremos hablar contigo, tal vez es algo que no nos importe, pero no estamos de acuerdo en que te acerques tanto a Usagi-Dijo Rei

-Yo solo quiero ayudar-Dijo Dan-De verdad, la amo, pero se que mi amor no es correspondido… si ella nunca se enamora de mi, yo siempre la amaré… y seré feliz si ella lo es…

Rei suspiró…

-Entonces pongámonos de acuerdo-Le dijo a Diamante

-Sí-Dijo él

Asi fue como arreglaron todo

-Amy, tu le hablas a Mamoru y le dices que si puedes verlo en este restaurante-Dijo Rei mientras le daba una hoja con el nombre del mismo-Dan fue muy amable en ayudarnos con esto

-¡Si!-Dijo Amy mientras llamaba por el telefono de Diamante a Mamoru

-Makoto, llama a Usagi, dile que la estamos buscando, dale la direccion tambien…

En un minuto, todos se movilizaron, y asi, esa noche, Mamoru y Usagi decidirian el futuro…

Mamoru se hallaba parado en la entrada del restaurante, eran las 9:00 pm en punto… hace media hora que Amy debería estar ahí… miró su reloj de reojo y ya se habia resignado

-"Que raro"-Pensó-"Amy no es impuntual… pero… ¿Para que quiere verme en un lugar como este?"

Estaba a punto de irse cuando…

-¡Mamoru!-Dijo Usagi-¿Esperando a alguien?-Dijo ella nuevamente

-Pues si… Amy… -Y suspiró, entonces comprendio todo…

-Mako me dijo que tenia que venir… que era importante… pero no la veo…

-Es que ellas no vendrán-Dijo Mamoru-Ellas querian que tu y yo nos encontráramos-Dijo él con seriedad

-Ah, ya veo-Dijo ella mientras volteaba a ver al restaurante, de repente, un mesero se acercó

-¿Ustedes son Usagi Tsukino y Mamoru Chiba?-Dijo el mesero-Pasen por favor

Ambos entraron sorprendidos, ni Mamoru ni Usagi sabían bien lo que pasaba, pero sabian que las chicas habian intervenido…

La cena fue exquisita…

-Todo está delicioso-Dijo Usagi

-Es cierto-Dijo Mamoru-Esta comida es exquisita-Dijo Mamoru

-Mamo-chan, yo…-Dijo Usagi-Yo… me he dado cuenta de algo… siento que nuestra relacion no es como antes-Dijo ella

-Usa-Dijo él-Yo siempre te amaré, aun asi pasen años, siglos, mi corazon te pertenece-Le dijo Mamoru mientras acariciaba el rostro de Usagi, en ese momento, él se acerca a ella… un tierno beso está a punto de darle… sin embargo… ¡Piiiip! El celular de Mamoru suena

-Permiteme-Dice él mientras deja a Usagi

-¿Bueno? ¿Chibiusa?

El rostro de Usagi se pone triste

-Sí, ya voy para alla, tranquila, que ya voy en camino-Mientras cuelga el telefono

-Lo siento Usa, tengo que irme… Chibiusa me necesita…-Se levanta de la mesa y dandole un beso en la mejilla a Usagi se despide

Ella se queda sentada… sin decir nada… se ha quedado totalmente en blanco… lentamente se levanta de la mesa… ¡Otra vez Chibiusa lo había arruinado todo! Ya no sabia qué hacer… y como la cena ya estaba pagada, salió del restaurante sin decir nada… al llegar a la calle caminó y caminó… y sin pensarlo, llegó a casa de Makoto, tocó la puerta…

-¡Pero Usagi! ¿Es que ha pasado algo?

Usagi asintió con la cabeza

-¿Ha sido Mamoru?

Usagi asintió nuevamente

-¡Pero pasa!

Usagi le contó todo… en un mar de lágrimas, Makoto la consoló

-Mako ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche a dormir contigo?

-Sí-Dijo ella

Usagi tomó el teléfono

-Si, mamá, me quedaré a dormir con Mako-Dijo Usagi

Descolgó el telefono…

Desde ese día, Usagi lucía deprimida… Mamoru no la buscaba como antes…las cosas iban mal… las demás chicas decidieron no meterse más… era obvio que para Mamoru primero estaba Chibiusa…a las chicas les dolía ver la situacion de Usagi, Diamante, ya no hizo intentos por conquistarla, sin embargo, siempre estaba ahí, escuchando a Usagi… quien empezaba a sentir algo por este joven…

Durante esos días, en el futuro, Emeroude buscaba al principe Diamante, sin éxito alguno, parecia que la tierra se lo habia tragado…

-¿Dónde estará el principe Diamante? Quisiera estrecharlo entre mis brazos… -Decia Emeroude al parecer ella tambien estaba enamorada de Diamante, pero este ultimo no la amaba

-Probablemente regresó al planeta Nemesis-Dijo el Gran Sabio pero habia algo que le decia que no era asi… los planes del Gran Sabio nadie los sabia a ciencia cierta… habia aparecido ahí… pero nadie sabia cual era su verdadera procedencia…

-Envien ataques consecutivos al pasado, veremos qué sucede-Dijo el Gran Sabio-Emeroude, tu comandarás el ataque, ya sabes qué hacer

-Sí, Gran Sabio-Dijo la joven mientras viajaba al pasado

Emeroude paseaba por las calles de Tokio nuevamente, ya habia viajado al pasado antes, pero habia regresado al futuro cuando su amado Diamante habia desaparecido misteriosamente, nadie sabía dónde estaba… De repente, vio varias parejas… ¡Cómo le gustaria estar asi con Diamante! Pero aun no se sabia nada de él, ni de Zafiro… de repente, a lo lejos, vio un joven…

-¡Si, era… él…! ¡Diamante!-Repentinamente desapareció del lugar donde estaba y aparecio enfrente del joven…

-¡Principe Diamante-Dijo al joven mientras corría a sus brazos…

El joven un poco sorprendido contestó

-Lo… lo siento… pero me confunde…

Cuando Emeroude alzo la mirada, descubrió a un joven de piel clara, de cabello plateado… sin duda alguna se parecia en algo, la unica diferencia era aquella luna negra que Diamante siempre usaba… y el traje, ya que este joven utilizaba ropas escolares…

-"El principe Diamante nunca se pondria ese tipo de ropa"-Pensó Emeroude

-Discula, niñito-Dijo la joven arrogantemente-Yo busco a alquien más apuesto que tu-Y diciendo esto se alejó… aquel joven volteó a verla mientras desaparecia entre la gente

-"Este disfraz es muy efectivo"-Se dijo para sí el joven… ¡Precisamente el mismisimo Diamante habia logrado burlar a Emeroude!

Durante esos días, los ataques de las malignas se acrecentaron, si antes era uno por semana, casi se habian quintuplicado… y… bueno, durante el primero de esos ataques, algo raro sucedió…

Todas las chicas peleaban valientemente, habian intentado atacar a Chibiusa (Porque la muy descuidada se dio a notar) Mamoru corrió en su auxilio y bueno… logró distraer a la maligna por un rato, hasta que las chicas llegaron… sin duda alguna esta maligna no era como las que habian combatido semanas atrás… tenían mas fuerza y eran más astutas… Mamoru estaba atado y las demás Sailors habian caido, sólo Usagi se hallaba de pie, Chibiusa lloraba y la maligna tenia las de ganar…

-¡Ahora sí llegó la hora de eliminarte!-Le dijo la maligna a Usagi quien luchaba por quedar de pie… Inesperadamente la maligna la condujo hacia una trampa y… Usagi se hallaba atada de manos y pies… el tiro de gracia estaba a punto de darlo la maligna…

-¿¡Qué demo…!?-Dijo la maligna

Una rosa negra cayó entre la maligna y Sailor Moon lastimando a la maligna… todos voltearon en la direccion de donde habia provenido esa rosa… sólo se pudo ver una sombra negra… y nada más…

Ese descuido fue utilizado por Usagi para librarse de las ataduras… y darle fin a aquella maligna… Emeroude se retiró no sin antes amenazar como siempre lo hacía…

Desde ese día, las rescatadas que Mamoru había hecho tradicionalmente, pasaron a segundo plano, ya que aquella sombra con sus rosas negras siempre llegaba en el momento para salvar a Usagi, las Sailors no tenian ni la mas minima idea sobre el anonimo salvador y Mamoru ya no aparecía tanto… Usagi se daba cuenta de ello… de hecho Mamoru se dedicaba 100% a Chibiusa… Usagi ya habia hecho todo lo posible porque tambien le brinadara tiempo a ella, pero parecia que Mamoru la ignoraba aun más… sin embargo, habia alguien por quien el corazón de Usagi empezaba a latir… era Dan… un buen día, Usagi se hallaba en la entrada del departamento de Mamoru… tocó la puerta decidida…

-Hola-Dijo él

-Hola, Mamoru-Dijo ella seriamente-Quiero hablar contigo

-Adelante-Dijo él mientras pasaban al recibidor

Sin más preámbulos, Usagi empezó a hablar

-Ultimamente no nos hemos visto

-Es cierto, entre la universidad y Chibiusa ya no nos hemos visto

-Ya no tenemos tiempo para nosotros mismos… ¿Podrías…? ¿Podrías acompañarme a este lugar?-Dijo Usagi mientras le mostraba a Mamoru una hoja con el nombre de un parque de diversiones-Así podremos desestresarnos

Mamoru suspiró…

-Bien-Dijo el

-Solos tu y yo…-Dijo Usagi

-… y Chibiusa-Dijo Mamoru

-Pero… ¡Quiero compartir contigo tiempo a solas! ¡No hemos podido estar a solas hace meses!

-Pero no puedo dejarla sola, es una niña

-¡Pero Mako, Mina, Rei o Amy pueden cuidarla por unas horas…!

Mamoru se quedó callado… ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Usagi se quedó callada, entendía perfectamente…

-Ya entendí… ¡Quieres más a Chibiusa que a mi! ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!?

Mamoru guardó silencio… y despues respondió…

-Por el bien de Chibiusa, lo mejor será que terminemos… no puedo hacerme cargo de ambas…

Los ojos de Usagi empezaron a empañarse… y sin decir más salió del departamento de Mamoru hecha un mar de lágrimas… empezaba a llover… ¡Ahora si lo habia perdido todo! Camino por las calles de Tokio sin rumbo fijo… sin darse cuenta, llegó a un parque donde habia muchas parejas… no podía soportarlo… era demasiado para ella… el amor de toda su vida… y su propia hija se habian enamorado… y al parecer era algo serio… no, simplemente no lo podia creer ¿Es que ya habia perdido la batalla? Recodaba con tristeza todas las hermosas promesas que ambos se habían hecho… todo lo que habia hecho ella en el pasado… las duras batallas… no queria saber nada en ese momento… siguió corriendo Y sin darse cuentas, llegó hasta la casa del principe Diamante…

-¿Usagi? ¿Qué te ha pasado?-Dijo Diamante preocupado

Ella simplemente corrió a sus brazos y se hundió en el llanto más largo que se pudo haber visto… lo más raro es que en los brazos de Dan empezaba a sentirse segura…

-Es que… Mamoru y yo… hemos terminado…

La cara de Diamante era alegria y tristeza… no le gustaba ver a su amada sufrir por alguien que no valia la pena, pero al mismo tiempo, le daba una posibilidad a él de conquistarla… la metió a su casa y sacó una toalla y ropas secas

-Cambiate, o te resfriarás y no quiero que te pase eso-Dijo Diamante

Mientras ella se cambiaba y se secaba, Diamante llamó a Rei

-Usagi está en mi casa… no se siente bien… al parecer tuvo una pelea con Mamoru y fue serio… sí…sí, me dijo que habia terminado con él definitivamente… ¿Puedes decirles a las demás chicas que está segura conmigo? Por favor, yo llamare a su casa y explicaré casi todo… no… no te preocupes… aquí estará bien...

Diamante colgó… y telefoneó a la casa de Usagi

-Sí, no se preocupe, su hija está bien… es sólo que tenemos un examen mañana y tenemos que estudiar, aquí estan sus amigas tambien-Una mentira piadosa-Cualquier cosa aquí estaremos-Dijo Diamante nuevamente

Y colgó, mientras Usagi bajaba con un hermoso vestido de color blanco… Diamante se quedó boquiabierto… extendió la mano y la ayudó a bajar el resto de escaleras…

-Esta noche te quedarás aquí…-Dijo Diamante-No puedes salir con esta lluvia, es muy peligroso-Dijo y sorpresivamente un sonoro trueno y un gran rayo aparecieron en el ventanal… lo que hizo que Usagi se asustara y abrazara a Diamante, quien tiernamente sonrió y la abrazó… cuando Usagi se dio cuenta de ello se sonrojó ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Porqué con Dan?

-Será mejor que descanses-Dijo Diamante mientras la conducia a su habitación

-Está bien-Dijo ella en tono triste

-Entiendo cómo te sientes-Dijo él

La condujo a una habitación hermosamente decorada, Usagi entró y Diamante se despidió de ella

-Que descanses

-Igualmente-Dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta

Ya enfundada en una bonita bata de dormir y en su cama, Usagi lloró hasta el cansacio, al día siguiente…

Usagi ya se hallaba levantada, miraba aquella hermosa vista desde su habitación… tenía los ojos un poco hinchados, los rayos de luz atravezaban el gran ventanal e iluminaban el rostro de ella, un toquido la sacó de sus pensamientos…

-Adelante-Dijo ella

Diamante aparecio con una bandeja de plata…

-No tenias de qué molestarte-Dijo ella mientras tomaba la bandeja de plata, pero Diamante no la dejó…

-Permiteme, eres mi invitada y mientras lo seas, no vas a hacer nada-Dijo él poniendo la bandeja en una mesita

-Dan… ¿Me acompañarías mientras desayuno?-Dijo ella

-¡Por supuesto que si!-Dijo el joven mientras se sentaba en un sillón que estaba ahí

Mientras Usagi comía, un silencio sepulcral apareció… ella notó la mirada que Diamante le hacia, pero si bien, ella no podía corresponder… ella amaba a Mamoru, aun si este ultimo no le correspondiera… era su destino… pero ese silencio tambien era incómodo…

-Debe ser muy difícil vivir solo-Dijo Usagi a Diamante

-No, la verdad es que no, cuando uno se acostumbra a la soledad, no-Dijo Diamante mientras se levantaba e iba al ventanal-¿Te acostumbrarias a vivir sola?-Le preguntó Diamante a ella

-No, porque tengo amigos que se preocupan por mi-Dijo ella nuevamente

-Entiendo-Dijo él

Usa se levantó y fue hacia donde Diamante se encontraba

-Pero ya no vivirás solo-Dijo ella mientras ponia una mano suya en el hombro de él… rápidamente él tomó la mano de ella…-En mí tienes una amiga-Y mientras decía esto, Diamante le acariciaba tiernamente su mano

-Usa-Dijo él-Ya no quiero estar solo, quiero compartir mi vida con alguien más-Dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Usagi quien simplemente cerró sus ojos

-Dan… yo…-Dijo ella

-Ya lo se, aun amas a Mamoru

Usagi asintió, si bien, Mamoru claramente le habia dicho que ya no la amaba… Usagi se acordó de esas palabras… realmente le dolían y una lagrima rodó por su rostro

-No llores más-Dijo mientras Diamante recogia esa lagrima

Usagi abrazó nuevamente a Diamante y se hundió en lágrimas, y él simplemente acarició el cabello de Usagi, al atardecer, todas las chicas se hallaban ahí, en casa de Dan, todas preocupadas por ella

-En serio que no es nada-Dijo ella

-¡No es cierto!-Dijo Mina-¿Intentaron arreglarlo?

-Intenté… pero… no pude-Dijo serenamente Usagi

-Usa-Dijo Rei-¿Y que piensas de Dan? Porque creo que él esta enamorado de ti-Dijo Rei directamente

-Asi es…-Dijo Usagi-Pero le he dicho la verdad… no le puedo corresponder… porque… porque ¡Aun sigo enamorada de Mamoru!-Dijo mientras algunas lagrimas rodaban por su rostro

Todas las chicas se acercaron a ella para consolarla, horas despues todas se despidieron… todas estaban pensativas…

-No me gusta nadita todo lo que esta sucediendo-Dijo Rei

-¿Y si el futuro cambia? ¿Qué sucedera?-Se pregunto Amy

-Mamoru debe de tener sus razones-Dijo Makoto-Pero… ¡es inhumano lo que hace!

Mina se quedó en silencio y pensativa… ya que todas se habian despedido, Minako tomó el camino rumbo al departamento de Mamoru…

-¿Quién?-Una voz masculina se dejó escuchar

-Soy yo, Mina

-¡Pasa!

Cuando Minako entró, se sorprendió de lo que vio… Mamoru jugaba placidamente con Chibiusa… Mina estalló en ira

-¿¡Te parece bien que, mientras te diviertes con Chibiusa, la mujer que te ama sufre por ti!?

Mamoru volteó a verla y contestó

-Ya hablé con ella y todo ha quedado claro entre ella y yo-Y siguió jugando con Chibiusa-Me dedicare a Chibiusa, ya que ella es una niña y necesita de cuidados…

Mina no daba credito a lo que escuchaba… apretó la mano… no podia ser… Mamoru Chiba era un cabeza dura… ¿Cómo eras posible que una niña pudiera hacer semejante cosa? No lo podia creer y sin decir mas, se dio la vuelta…

-Adios-Dijo Minako molesta

-Adios-Dijo Mamoru

Se dirigio a su casa y llamo por telefono a las chicas

-Lo siento, pero no se puede razonar con él… Usagi debe estar sufriendo mucho-Dijo Mina al telefono

-Creo que por lo pronto, estará con Dan-Dijo Makoto

-Lo mejor sera no mencionar a Mamoru-Dijo Rei

-Chicas, tendremos que brindarle todo nuestro apoyo-Dijo Amy

Paso una semana y Usagi regreso a su casa, ya se sentia un poco mejor, aunque aun sentia a Mamoru, Diamante siempre estaba a su lado para consolarla, las chicas estaban mas o menos tranquilas sabiendo que ya se encontraba un poco mejor, pasaron dos meses, durante ese tiempo, las malignas seguian apareciendo constantemente, pero siempre sus planes eran frustados por las Sailors Scouts y por aquella sombra que lanzaba rosas negras… todas tenian curiosidad, si bien no era un enemigo, tampoco sentian que podia ser un amigo, sin embargo, aquella sombra siempre estuvo ahí… Usagi y Dan ahora salian juntos en plan de amigos, aunque Usagi empezaba a sentir algo por este joven… hasta que un dia…

Usagi se habia despedido de su madre, ya se iba a dormir

-¡Hasta mañana!-Dijo Usagi

-¡Que descanses!-Dijo mamá Ikuko

Usagi subió, se puso la pijama y cayo rapidamente en un profundo sueño… se hallaba en el Milenio de Plata, junto a su madre, ambas platicaban sobre el árbol genealógico de la familia, cuando su madre habló

-Te preguntarás del porque nunca he hablado de tu padre

-Sí, ¿Qué pasó con el?

-Verás… él…

Notas de Lucy: Uff! Bueno, esta es la primera parte, dedico esta historia a Chibis, quien, gracias a las ideas que me dio, pude realizar este fic ¡Dejen sus revews!


	2. Chapter 2

De repente, un ruido despierta a Usagi… ¡Es la ventana de su habitación! Se asoma y cual es su sorpresa al ver a un joven vestido con ropas blancas ¿será Mamoru? No, este joven utiliza una máscara completa y su voz es diferente, tanto, que no la puede reconocer…

-Hola ¿Estas bien?-Dice el joven

-¿Quién eres?-Dice Usagi poniendose en guardia

-Tranquila, que no te hare nada ¿Reconoces esto?-Dijo el joven mientras le mostraba una rosa negra

-¡Tu! ¡Eres el que me ha ayudado! Pero ¿Qué…?

-Sshhht-Dijo el joven mientras ponia un dedo en los labios de Usagi-No me preguntes por favor, yo solo he venido a ayudarte, he venido solo a saludarte, ven conmigo-Dijo el joven mientras tomaba la mano de Usagi… ambos salieron por la ventana… él la cargo entre sus brazos mientras ella miraba atonita a aquel joven con una máscara en el rostro… pudo habersela quitado en ese momento, pero decidio no hacerlo, él se la estaba llevando a un lugar muy pero muy alto, cerca de la torre de Tokio… ahí, la bajó y le mostro el hermoso paisaje

-Mira, ¿no es maravilloso? Todo lo que se puede observar desde aquí… -Y mientras decia esto, la mascara que cubria su rostro miró a Usagi

-Si, es hermoso, pero dime ¿Quién eres?

-Solo puedo decir que soy un amigo… una persona en quien confiar… y nuevamente cargó a Usagi entre sus brazos y la llevó de nueva cuenta a su casa… era raro, pero a Usagi ya le habia dado la sensación de conocer a ese joven… cuando aquel enmascarado la dejó en su habitación simplemente le dio un -¡Hasta pronto!-Y mientras decia esto, aquel joven desaparecia en la oscuridad…

Usagi se quedo algo perpleja… definitivamente algo estaba sucediendo y tenia que saber qué era… despues de lo ocurrido esa noche ya no habia podido dormir… hasta despues de la medianoche…al otro dia, Usagi llegó más tarde que de costumbre a la escuela…

-¿Qué sucede Usa?-Dijo Dan mientras veia que Usagi iba en su decimo bostezo

-Es que ayer… no pude dormir bien-Dijo

-Ya veo, creo que lo mejor que debes hacer es descansar…-Dijo Dan de nuevo mientras la veia tiernamente

El timbre sonó… el descanso ya habia comenzado y todos se disponian a irse a los jardines de la escuela, Usagi, Dan, Amy, Mina, Mako y Rei se disponian a sentarse cuando de repente, Usagi se desmayó… Dan oportunamente la tomó entre sus brazos antes de que cayera completamente… en la mente de Usagi habia un remolino… cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba nuevamente en el Milenio de Plata

-¿Madre?-Dijo Usagi en voz alta

-Dime hija, aquí estoy-Dijo una figura en los jardines

-Madre, te he estado buscando-Dijo Usagi

-Se cual es tu pregunta y te voy a contestar-Dijo la reina Selene

-Endimyon y yo…-Dijo Usagi

-Sí, tu y el han terminado definitivamente

-Madre, esto afectara al futuro-Dijo Usagi nuevamente

-Hija mía, te haré solo una pregunta ¿Has visto si vuestra hija a cambiado?

-¿Te refieres a Chibiusa?

-Si

-No, no ha cambiado ¿En que tendria que cambiar?

-Al alterarse el pasado, se altera el futuro… pero el que ustedes dos hayan terminado no altera el futuro, porque tu futuro no es el estar al lado de Endimyon

-¿No?-Dijo Usagi-¿Y el futuro que vimos ambos? ¿De donde viene ese futuro que vimos todos?

-Ese futuro es una de las tantas lineas que hay Usagi, el futuro es el que tu desees, no está escrito… lo lamento hija mía, pero ese es uno de los tantos futuros que hay en la linea del tiempo…

Usagi no podia creerlo… ¿Entonces todo fue en vano? Varias lagrimas rodaron por su rostro…

-No llores hija mía-Dijo la reina Selene quien se acercó a su hija, la abrazó maternalmente-Aun tienes alguien que suspira por ti… sin embargo, hay algo que no te he contado, algo que querias saber sobre tu padre… porque nunca lo menciono… ¿Recuerdas que un dia te dije que mientras hubiera luz hay oscuridad?

-Si-Dijo Usagi

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando aun era la princesa del Milenio de Plata, los reyes del planeta Olivo invitaron a toda la Galaxia a una fiesta de disfraces… todos en la Galaxia asistimos… durante esa fiesta, me enamore perdidamente de quien es tu padre… dias despues me entere que él es la energia oscura … así como yo era la energia blanca … y sin saber quien era, enamore de él… sin embargo, él representaba la oscuridad… yo la luz… ambos poderes deben permanecer en equilibrio y ninguno debe de superar al otro… decidimos casarnos y sellar nuestros poderes… es por eso que Luna es de color oscuro y Artemis de color claro… porque en ellos fue sellado todo el poder negativo y positivo… tu padre siempre estuvo ocupado en asuntos externos, mientras yo me quedaba aquí… todo era paz y tranquilidad… él controlaba a las fuerzas de la oscuridad, mientras yo cuidaba de las fuerzas de la luz… sin embargo, la Negafuerza se escapó de sus manos… y él se dirigió a la guerra, donde la Negafuerza lo absorbió… cuando la derrotaste, lograste regresar solo una parte de tu padre… sin embargo, un hechicero, el Gran Sabio, absorbió lo que quedaba de la Negafuerza y viajó hacia el futuro… hija, lo que te quiero pedir, es que por favor… salves lo poco que queda de tu padre… -Dijo la reina mientras miraba a Usagi seria y triste

Usagi no salia de su asombro… ¡su padre provenia de las fuerzas de la oscuridad! ¡Ahora entendia muchas cosas! Y sin pensarlo más tomó las manos de su madre…

-¡Lo haré!-Dijo mientras veia a su madre decididamente-No habré conocido a mi padre, pero lo hare por ti

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron… de repente, Usagi vio que a lo lejos, una sombra con ropas blancas se acercaba… ¿Quién será? Justo en el momento en el que Usagi intentaba ver, empezó a escuchar voces…

-¡…sagi, Usagi! ¿Te encuentras bien?-Una voz masculina se oyó a lo lejos

Usagi abrió los ojos, era Dan

-¡Usagi, que bueno que estas bien!-Dijo Mina

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Dijo Amy

Usagi se incorporó… todas las chicas estaban con ella en la enfermeria de la escuela, incluso Dan

-¿Qué fue lo que…?

-¿… pasó?-Dijo Rei

-Te desmayaste-Dijo Minako

-Dan fue quien te trajo-Dijo Makoto

-Muchas gracias-Dijo ella incoporandose totalmente

Usagi se quedó viendo a las chicas de forma preocupante… algo raro pasaba y las chicas se dieron cuenta de ello, tambien Diamante, el joven comprendiendo que tal vez fuera algo que la identidad oculta de Usagi tenia que hablar con las sailors, decidio dejarlas solas

-Voy a preguntar al Doctor si ya puedes irte a tu casa o quedarte aquí… regreso-Dijo él mientras se levantaba de su asiento

Dan salio y ahí fue cuando Usagi, en tono serio habló con las chicas, comentandoles todo, todas abrieron los ojos de par en par y sin parpadear…

-Pero… entonces hemos luchado contra tu padre… contra el Rey-Dijo Mina en tono serio

-Técnicamente hablando sí-Dijo Amy-Pero si Beryl escapó de las manos de tu padre… eso quiere decir que tu padre, el Rey es nuestro enemigo pero a la vez nuestro aliado, si fue absorbido por el Negaverso… mmm, entonces lo que debemos hacer es destruir al Gran Sabio… y regresar esa fuerza oscura donde debe de estar…-Dijo pensativa

-Es mas complicado de lo que yo esperaba-Dijo Makoto

-Debemos actuar lo mas rápido posible-Dijo Minako-Además, tenemos que saber si ese enmascarado es nuestro amigo o enemigo… hasta el momento nos ha ayudado, pero no sabemos cuales son sus intenciones…

-Yo supongo que es aliado-Dijo Usagi rapidamente

-Pero no sabemos si busca solo su propia conveniencia-Dijo Minako

-Aun asi, pienso que es un aliado y un amigo-Dijo Usagi nuevamente

-¿Es que acaso lo has visto? ¿Has platicado con el?-Dijo Mina seriamente

-… pues… si…-Dijo Usagi-… y no se ve que sea malo…

-¡Pero Usagi! ¡Debes de tener cuidado de no verlo! ¡No sabemos aun si es amigo o enemigo!-Dijo Minako seriamente

Usagi se quedo en silencio… algo pasaba con ella… y con Dan… quiso decirselo a las chicas, pero prefirio no decir nada… y por lo visto, el tema ya se habia dado por terminado…

Justo en ese momento apareció Dan con el Doctor

-Ya puedes irte, solo tienes que descansar-Dijo el Doctor

-Ven-Le dijo Dan a ella mientras le extendia su mano, ella la tomó y el la cargó repentinamente… cosa que hizo que Usagi se sonrojara y las chicas sonrieran…

-Iremos a verte cuando terminen las clases-Dijo Rei

-Te llevaremos la tarea-Dijo Amy

-¡Cuidate!-Dijo Minako mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-¡Te veremos despues!

-Esperen-Dijo Dan-Estará en mi casa-Dijo-Ahí estará aun mejor cuidada

Todas asintieron y una por una salieron de la enfermeria

Dan subió a su carro y la llevó directamente a su casa, al momento de bajar, Dan la cargó nuevamente

-¡Pero Dan! ¿Por qué tantas atenciones?-Dijo ella algo sorprendida

Dan la miró seriamente y con unos ojos tiernisimos

-Porque estas cansada, no voy a permitir que hagas esfuerzos

Ambas miradas se cruzaron… por unos instantes parecia que Dan le iba a dar un beso a Usagi, sin embargo, Usagi bajó la mirada y se recargó en el hombro de él… ella estaba un poco apenada y sonrojada, la subio a la habitación en la que unos dias antes ella habia dormido, la deposito en la cama y le dio un tierno beso en el rostro, cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara aun mas…

-Descansa-Dijo él dulcemente y cerró la puerta tras de si… Usagi durmió placenteramente, cuando despertó, ya era media noche… lentamente bajó de la cama, los rayos de la luna bañaban la habitación de Usagi, quien se asomó por el ventanal… afuera se podia ver un hermoso jardin con diferentes tipos de flores… decidió abrir la puerta sigilosamente e ir hacia ese jardin… bajó lentamente las escaleras y ante ella estaba una hermosa terraza, junto habia una hermosa alberca escalonada… de repente, sintió que alguien andaba por ahí…

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia la alberca

Una mano toda empapada salió de la alberca… luego la cabeza… ¡Era Dan! Ambos se miraron

-¿Qué haces a estas horas despierto? ¿No se supone que es muy tarde?-Dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia él

-Siempre me gusta nadar a estas horas… es muy relajante-Dijo Dan mientras volvía a sumergirse

Usagi lo miró… era habil para nadar… cuando Dan regresó hacia donde ella estaba la miró…

-¿Quieres acompañarme?-Dijo él

-Pero yo no tengo traje de baño

Entonces Dan salió de la alberca… el cabello del principe Diamante estaba pegado a su cara… y el cuerpo bien trabajo del principe dejaba ver una musculatura no exagerada, pero si, bien formada, Dan caminó hasta los vestidores y sacó varios trajes de baño en varios colores y se los entregó a Usagi

-Escoge el que quieras, como no se cual es tu talla, compré varios-Dijo él mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida

-Pero… Dan…

-Anda-Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y tiernamente tomaba el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la besaba la frente. Usagi se sonrojó…

-Te dejo para que puedas cambiarte-Dijo mientras salia de los vestidores y se dirigia a la piscina, unos minutos más tarde, salió Usagi en un traje de baño de color negro, hermosisimo, de escote y como pocas veces en su vida, se sentia un poco tímida, lentamente avanzó hacia la piscina… Dan se quedó atónito ante la belleza de Usagi, el largo cabello dorado caia graciosamente sobre su espalda y brillaba con la luz de la luna… su piel se veia blanca, casi resplandeciente, brillante… lentamente ella se sentó a un lado de la piscina… los ojos de Dan brillaron… Usagi empezó a juguetear con el agua… hasta que por fin decidió meterse… mientras tanto, Dan se quedaba atonito ante la belleza de la futura Reina de Tokio de Cristal… ella se sumergio en el agua… cuando emergió, los chonguitos que tenia se deshicieron… la larga cabellera rubia de Usagi flotaba en el agua de la alberca… ella solamente sonrió a Dan… se habia puesto nervioso por primera vez en su vida… ninguna chica en el mundo de la oscuridad ni en el mundo de la luz habia logrado lo que ella logró de forma tan natural… y ahí estaba él… simplemente parado como tonto delante de ella… no habia duda de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella… se sumergió en el agua… y volvió salir, rogando para que Usagi no se diera cuenta de que se habia sonrojado… y mucho menos haberse puesto nervioso… sin embargo, cuando volvió a salir del agua, Usagi estaba enfrente a él… entonces no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir…

-¡Competencias!

-¡Si!-Dijo ella

Ambos se pusieron en un extremo de la alberca… justo cuando iban a la mitad de la competencia y en la parte mas profunda de la alberca, Dan sintió un fuerte calambre en su pierna… él sabia nadar, pero en ese momento no pudo reaccionar rapidamente, ya que su mente estaba en otro lado… cientos de burbujas de aire salieron de la boca de Dan… Usagi se dio cuenta de ello y rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde él se encontraba… Dan extendió su mano… vio oscuridad… cuando abrió los ojos… vio a Usagi, quien le daba respiración de boca a boca… esto hizo que Dan enrojeciera de manera alarmante… de repente, Usagi abrió los ojos y se separó de él…

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Dijo ella muy preocupada-Por un momento pense que iba a pasar lo peor…

Dan se incorporó… tosió bastante… mientras tanto Usagi revisaba que todo estuviera bien… tocó el pecho bien formado de Dan, cosa que hizo que él se estremeciera… sentir las cálidas manos de Usagi…

-Parece que todo está bien-Dijo mientras quitaba sus manos algo más tranquila

De repente, Dan tomó nuevamente las manos de Usagi… la mano derecha la puso en su pecho… justo donde se hallaba el corazón de él… Usagi se puso nerviosa…

-Siente-Dijo Dan-Mi corazón… te pertenece…-Dijo él nuevamente

La otra mano la tomó él y tiernamente la besó… para despues acariciarla…

Cuando Usagi puso atención a lo que Dan le decia, sintió los latidos más rapidos del joven corazón de Dan… parecia que se saldría… cuando ella alzó la mirada, descubrió unos hermosos ojos negros que la veian con ternura… ella acarició el rostro de Dan… y él hizo lo mismo… tiernamente, Dan se acercó al rostro de ella… estaba nervioso, no sabia cómo iba a responder ella, aun asi él ya no podia callar más sus sentimientos… buscó los labios de ella, tiernamente… con su rostro, acarició el de ella… y sin poder contenerse, ambos se besaron… primero tiernamente y despues apasionadamente… lentamente, los ojos de Usagi se abrieron… y los de Dan tambien… ambos jóvenes estaban sonrojados, más bien, un rojo carmesí habia teñido sus rostros por completo…

-Dan… yo…-Dijo la joven

-Usa… te amo-Dijo Dan-Te amo desde que te conoci-Y tiernamente la atrajo mientras la abrazaba

Usagi tambien lo abrazó… ambos se miraron sin saber que hacer…

-Esto parece un sueño-Dijo Dan

Usagi simplemente se sonrojó… y lo miró nuevamente… y volvió a sonreir, fue entonces cuando Dan la tomó de la mano… la cargó, ella se abrazó a él y ambos se metieron en la piscina… la luz de la luna brillaba esplendorosamente sobre el agua… se quedaron en la alberca así por un rato… nadando juntos… despues, Dan la volvió a cargar… cosa que hizo que ella quedara dormida en los calidos brazos del principe… cuando eso sucedió, Dan simplemente sonrió… salió de la piscina y subió las escaleras directo hacia la habitación que él le habia dado… fue entonces cuando la recostó en su cama… los rayos de la luna bañaban el rostro de Usagi… Dan le dio un tierno beso y cerró la puerta…

Era un hermoso sabado, los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación por completo… cuando Usagi abrió los ojos, descubrio una hermosa cesta de flores recien cortadas en su habitación… y un desayuno esplendido… se incorporó… se tocó los labios y sonrió… ya eran las 10 am, sin poderlo creer aun y sin haber probado bocado, Usagi salió de su habitación y fue directamente a la habitación de Dan… tocó la puerta, pero nadie contestó… sin decir más, regresó a su habitación… y decidió tomar aquel suculento desayuno… cuando ya casi habia terminado, se escucho un fuerte toquido

-¡Adelante!-Dijo la joven mientras se incorporaba

Y ahí estaba Dan, el corazón de Usagi dio un vuelco… ¿Habia sido sólo un sueño? Se preguntaba ella, sin embargo y sin pensarlo más, lo miró con la mejor sonrisa que pudo… él se acercó aun más… se sentó a su lado

-¿Cómo estas? Espero que ya te encuentres mejor-Dijo Dan nuevamente quien acarició el rostro de ella… quien se dejó llevar nuevamente por ese gran sentimiento… se acercó aun más a él y puso su cabeza en el hombro de él… sin pensarlo más, Dan buscó las manos de ella y tiernamente las besó…

-Hoy te llevare a un lugar muy especial-Dijo Dan

-¿Romantico?

-Es un lugar muy especial para mi-Dijo el joven

Asi fue como ambos chicos justo al anochecer se dirigieron al mirador de la ciudad… podian verse cientos de lucecitas y un paisaje esplendoroso… y muy cerca de ahí, en un lugar apartado, se podia ver una cena para dos… todo habia sido calculado por Dan… la velada de esa noche fue estupenda… sin embargo, al día siguiente habia que llegar temprano a clases… era una lastima… al dia siguiente, ambos jóvenes decidieron irse juntos… ya en la tarde, Usagi recibio una llamada de Amy…

Algo raro le habia pasado a Chibiusa, Dan decidió acompañar a Usagi, la pareja llegó al departamento de Mamoru, quien se hallaba en su cuarto cuidando de Chibiusa… cuando entraron pudieron darse cuenta sobre qué era lo que sucedia… ¡Chibiusa ya no era Chibiusa! Habia crecido considerablemente transformandose en una hermosa jovencita… Usagi abrió los ojos de par en par… ¡No podia creer lo que estaba pasando! ¿Por qué? Y ahí fue donde recordo las palabras de su madre sobre el cambio en el futuro… y se estaba dando… Mamoru miró a Dan… y viceversa… no habia rencores ni nada… simplemente amistad… y solidaridad de uno para otro… de repente, una gran explosion se dejo escuchar… ¡Era en el parque de diversiones! Y sin pensarlo más, Usagi salió del departamento de Mamoru y se transformó, dejando a Dan ahí…

Cuando llegó, encontró a Sailor Mars, Mercury, Júpiter y Venus ahí… peleaban con lo que al parecer, era una maligna aun mas poderosa que las demás… habia personas heridas…

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacer semejante cosa!? ¡Sailor Moon te castigará en el nombre de la luna!

La maligna miró con desprecio a Sailor Moon… y de repente, detrás de la maligna, aparecio una sombra… era Emeroude

-¡Por fin has aparecido Sailor Moon! ¡Ahora mismo me darás tu energia! ¡Ataca!-Le dijo a la maligna una gran energia que salia de la mano de la maligna, se dirigió hacia Sailor Moon, quien intentó detener el ataque, sin embargo, le dio de ella tirandola varios metros… las sailors salieron en defensa de Sailor Moon atacando con todo el poder que tenian… sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente… cuando la maligna iba a darles el golpe de gracia, apareció una sombra negra…

-¡No dejaré que toques a mi madre!-Delante de Sailor Moon apareció una joven adolescente con un traje negro… y una luna negra…

-¿Quién eres?-Dijo Emeroude

-Soy Black Lady, hija de la Neo Reina Serenity-Dijo la joven, mientras Sailor Moon quedaba perpleja

-¿¡Mi hija!?-Dijo ella en voz alta

Black Lady volteó a ver a su madre y corrió hacia ella, Sailor Moon se hallaba sorprendida…

-Asi es, Usagi-chan-Dijo Black Lady-Despues te explicare todo-Dijo la joven mientras se levantaba, en ese momento, Black Lady sorpresivamente se transformó…

-¡Por el poder de la luna negra! ¡Transformación!

Así el traje de Chibiusa (ahora Black Lady) era parecido al de su madre, pero con una luna negra en la tiara… y ambas se dispusieron a luchar, sin embargo, ahora eran la maligna y Emeroude… las demás Sailors estaban heridas e imposibilitadas para luchar, era una lucha de 2 contra 2… cuando la maligna atacó, tambien lo hizo Emeroude, igualmente Sailor Moon y Sailor Blackmoon… con lo que no contaban era con que la maligna podia crear varias copias de ella… cuando ya las habia cercado y estaba a punto de acabar con ellas, apareció una sombra negra que tomó entre sus brazos a Chibiusa y una sombra blanca que tomó igualmente a Usagi…

Ahora la batalla era 4 contra 6… algo desigual pero ahora ambos jóvenes se pusieron entre madre e hija y Emeroude y la maligna…

-Si las quieres, ven por nosotros primero-Dijeron los dos jóvenes

Emeorude atacó sin miramientos junto con la maligna… ambos jóvenes luchaban ferozmente contra las copias de la maligna… de repente… una copia de la maligna miró hacia donde se encontraban madre e hija… sonrió maliciosamente y repentinamente apareció delante de ellas… cuando iba a asestar el tiro de gracia, una sombra blanca apareció entre la maligna y ellas… el golpe dio directamente en la espalda del joven… haciendo que la mascara se le cayera del rostro…

-¿¡Dan!?-Dijo Usagi al verlo... sin embargo, "Dan" llevaba una luna negra sobre la frente-¿Diamante? ¿¡Q… qué significa esto!?

Dan se levantó… y sin decir palabra alguna, se acercó a Sailor Moon y la besó, le susurró al oido

-Pase lo que pase, siempre estarás en mi corazon, yo siempre te protegeré-Le dijo mientras se alejaba para seguir peleando

Cuando Emeroude se dio cuenta de ello quedó paralizada

-¡Principe Diamante! ¡Maligna, detente! ¿¡Qué hace usted protegiendo a Sailor Moon!?

-Lo que el Rey me pidió hacer hace mucho tiempo-Dijo Diamante mientras se preparaba para luchar

De repente, a lo lejos, una sombra oscura se empezó a formar en el cielo, era el Gran Sabio, quien repentinamente atacó a Tuxedo Mask y a Diamante, sin embargo, no contaron con que Sailor Moon y Sailor Blackmoon detuvieran ese ataque…

-¡No podran impedir que tome el lugar de tu padre Sailor Moon!-Dijo el Gran Sabio

-¡No te permitire que hagas eso!-Dijo Sailor Moon-¡Regresame a mi padre!-Dijo nuevamente mientras lanzaba un poder contra el Gran Sabio, cosa que a este ultimo no le hizo nada

Las Sailors Scouts ya se habian levantado… algo heridas, fueron hacia donde Sailor Moon estaba… y todas juntas , incluida Blackmoon, atacaban al Gran Sabio, pero no le hacian nada… ya habian caido heridos Mamoru y Diamante… al parecer no habia nada que pudiera detener el tragico final de todo… de repente, a Diamante se le ocurrió algo

-Sailor Moon, sólo hay algo que podemos hacer… hay que destruir al Gran Sabio desde adentro…

-¡Pero… pero, eso es una locura!-Dijeron todos

-Lo que dice es verdad-Dijo Usagi-Hay que recuperar a mi padre y esa es la unica forma, Dan… digo, Diamante-Dijo la joven seriamente-Me ocultaste tu verdadera identidad… ¿Es que acaso no me tenias confianza?-Dijo la joven tristemente

-Usa-Dijo el joven mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de ella-Te amo, realmente te amo… no podia decirlo porque era una promesa que le hice a tu padre y pido disculpas por ello-Dijo mientras se inclinaba ante ella, Usagi levantó el rostro del joven y sonrió…

-No tienes por qué sentirte asi… yo tampoco te habia dicho mi secreto…-Dijo ella

Diamante se levantó sorprendido y feliz…

-Ahora tengo que recuperar a mi padre-Dijo Usagi mientras se transformaba en Sailor Moon… Usagi formó una esfera, Diamante la miraba preocupado…

-¡No podran destruirme!-Dijo el Gran Sabio mientras este disparaba una gran esfera de energia

De repente, las Sailors atacaron con toda la fuerza que tenian, logrando asi tiempo para que Usagi pudiera formar la barrera… las sailors ya habian abierto un agujero dentro de lo que se suponia era el rostro del Gran Sabio… y sin mas ni más, entró por ese agujero…

-¡Sailor Moon!-Dijo Diamante al momento de verla entrar… Usagi simplemente volteó a verlo… sonrió… y la oscuridad la cubrió por completo… cuando Usagi entró, encontró una dimensión totalmente oscura, a lo lejos, se podia ver una esfera negra…

-¿Nemesis?

A lo lejos se podia ver una esfera negra, repentinamente una parte de la esfera tomó la forma de un craneo…

-Vaya, vaya… pero si el la hija del Rey Oscuro en persona… ¿Qué hace una mente tan pura en este lugar? Por lo visto ha venido a rescatar a su padre…

Y mientras decia esto, tomaba forma humana… la forma de un principe con ropas rojas, cabello rojo y piel blanca como la nieve… y una luna blanca en la frente

-¿Quién eres?-Dijo Sailor Moon

-Soy el Gran Sabio, gracias a vuestro padre he conseguido esta forma definitiva… y gracias a vuestro Cristal de Plata tambien… pronto absorbere todo su poder y tendre esta forma para siempre… el Gran Sabio miró la Sailor Moon quien lo miraba con sorpresa al ver la luna…

-Parece que os sorprende la luna que llevo ¿Pensariais que era negra? Originalmente esta luna fue blanca porque yo pertenecia a la luz… pero cuando descubri que dentro de la corte de vuestra madre no habia nada para mi, decidi buscar algo mejor… asi encontré al Negaverso… sediento de poder… tenía envidia de vuestro padre porque habia logrado lo que otros tantos intentaron por la fuerza… el poder del lado Oscuro… pero vuestro padre cometió la estupidez de equilibrar el lado Oscuro con la Luz… eso no convenia… más tarde vos derrotasteis a la Negafuerza… y ahí es cuando me aproveche de todo…

Y mientras decia esto, unas esferas aparecieron al lado de él

-Sin embargo, ahora ya es demasiado tarde…-Dijo ironicamente mientras las esferas envolvian a Sailor Moon… quien reaccionando rapidamente sacó su baculo y repelió el ataque…

-Vaya, la Princesita tiene aun el poder para atacar…-Dijo el Gran Sabio mientras otras esferas, más grandes eran lanzadas hacia ella

-¿Cómo has podido hacer tanto daño? ¡Yo solo quiero a mi padre!-Dijo ella seriamente

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Y piensas que con esas palabras te lo regresare? ¡Mira!-Y mientras decia esto, atrás de él apareció una persona, se hallaba encadenada… tenia el cabello negro y una luna negra en la frente, sus vestiduras estaban polvorientas y rasgadas… su piel estaba casi blanca… sin embargo, no era una persona de edad mayor… era un joven, muy apuesto… el joven alzó la mirada…

-¿¡Papá!?-Dijo Usagi sin creerlo, intentó ir hacia donde él se encontraba, pero el Gran Sabio se interpuso…

-Asi es, es vuestra hija, producto del amor entre tu y la Reina Serenidad… ¿O es que acaso ya no recordais a vuestra hija?-De repente, desapareció de ahí y apareció atrás de Sailor Moon… la atacó sin piedad… cientos de rayos cayeron sobre Sailor Moon… haciendo que ella cayera al suelo, repentinamente una pared aparecio detrás de ella y varias manos la tomaron de las manos y los pies

-¿¡Hija!?-Dijo el joven Rey, en ese momento el Gran Sabio se acercó al Rey… lo tomó por el cabello

-Mirala por ultima vez… será todo lo que veas de ella… porque en este momento la voy a matar-Dijo el Gran Sabio y mientras decia esto una gran estaca negra aparecia delante de él…

-¡Muere!-Dijo el Gran Sabio mientras lanzaba la estaca…

De repente un has de luz negro apareció destruyendo la estaca…

-¡Soy una Sailor Scout!-Se oyó una voz femenina-¡Y te castigaré en nombre de la oscuridad!

Usagi alzo la mirada, delante de ella se encontraba Sailor Black Lady

-Vaya, asi que al fin habeis decidido venir… vos me seréis util… niña tonta… ¿No sabeis que con vuestra presencia mi poder aumenta tambien?-Dijo el Gran Sabio con mirada burlona y triunfante mientras cientos de manos tomaban a Black Lady de las manos y los pies… sin embargo, ella logró esquivar el ataque… y rapidamente corrió hacia donde estaba Usagi… intentó destruir las manos que mantenian atada a Sailor Moon, sin embargo, el Gran Sabio aprovechó esto para atacarla… Black Lady cayó al suelo inconsciente… cosa que el Gran Sabio aprovechó para poner a Black Lady en la misma forma en la que estaba Sailor Moon… ahora ya no habia nada que hacer…

-Miralas por ultima vez…-Dijo el Gran Sabio al Rey Oscuro-Porque despues de esto vereis la destrucción de lo que alguna vez fue vuestro…

Y mientras decia esto, cientos de rayos atacaron a las dos Sailors hasta dejarlas inconscientes… el Gran Sabio aprovechó para intentar quitar el Cristal de Plata del broche de Sailor Moon y el Cristal de Plata Negro del broche de Black Lady… el brillo de los ojos de ambas Sailors desapareció… su transformación desapareció… ahora eran simplemente mortales…

-Ahora ya tengo todo lo que necesitaba… solo me falta absorberos-Dijo el Gran Sabio mientras veia al Rey…

-¿¡Pero que demo…!?

Repentinamente, una rosa roja y una negra acompañadas varios poderes lanzados cayeron dando en las manos del Gran Sabio quien tiró ambos Cristales, rapidamente los recogió… al voltear descubrió a las Sailors Scouts, Tuxedo Mask y a Diamante con ropas blancas y su luna negra en la frente… Mientras que las chicas intentaban deshacerse de la prision de Sailor Moon y Black Lady, tanto Tuxedo Mask como Diamante atacaban al Gran Sabio… sin embargo, no podian hacer nada, ya que ambos Cristales estaban a punto de fusionarse…

-¡Moriran!-Dijo el Gran Sabio

-¡No, si nosotros no lo permitimos!-Dijeron todos al unisono

El primero en atacar fue Diamante, para despues ser Mamoru quien lo hiciera, al parecer, lo estaban logrando, el Gran Sabio retrocedia… repentinamente, una gran nube de humo envolvio a los 3… las chicas podían ver el destello de los poderes que los 3 desplegaban… pero no se podia ver nada… ellas tampoco podian hacer mucho… la prision de Sailor Moon y de Black Lady era difícil de romper…

En un intento suicida, con el riesgo de matar definitivamente a Sailor Moon como a Black Lady, las Sailors juntaron nuevamente sus poderes y apuntaron hacia las manos y los pies de ambas…

Las paredes que las mantenian presas, cayeron; los cuerpos casi inertes de ambas chicas yacian en los brazos de Mako y Rei…

Repentinamente y despues de cientos de destellos, los cuerpos de Mamoru y Diamante cayeron al suelo, intentaron recobrarse… sin embargo, las lesiones de ambos eran muy graves… la nube de humo desaparecio para dar paso al Gran Sabio quien se encontraba con ambos Cristales de Plata… avanzó hacia donde estaban las Sailors…

-¡Ahora ya no habrá nadie que me detenga!-Dijo mientras intentaba unir ambos cristales…

-¡Espera!-Dijo una voz masculina al otro lado, era el Rey… y juntando una gran cantidad de energia, logró deshacerse de sus ataduras… y sin pensarlo más, atacó al Gran Sabio, quien repelió el ataque fácilmente, repentinamente, los ojos de Usagi y Black Lady, se abrieron, ambas estaban inconscientes, pero se pusieron de pie… las chicas intentaron detenerlas pero no pudieron, ambas chicas se transformaron tanto en la Princesa Serenity como en Black Lady, mientras una usaba ropas blancas y su luna dorada, la otra usaba ropas oscuras y una luna negra… ambas avanzaron hacia donde estaba al Gran Sabio… quien al darse cuenta de ello intentó atacarlas, el ataque no surtió efecto, ya que las Sailors formaron una barrera, Mamoru se transformó en Endimyon, Diamante solamente cambio sus ropas, ahora usaba un hermoso traje blanco con botonadura dorada, una espada muy fina y sumamente filosa y una capa blanca. Los primeros en formar la barrera fueron ellos, despues las Sailors y finalmente iban Serenity y Black Lady. Mientras todos ellos avanzaban, el Rey tambien lo hacia… atacando al Gran Sabio… lo rodearon, repentinamente Serenity y Black Lady siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al frente, ambas chicas, extendieron sus manos, automáticamente, los Cristales de Plata llegaron a las manos de ambas chicas… el brillo en los ojos de ambas regresó… ambas se miraron

-¡Por el poder del Cristal Lunar!

-¡Por el poder del Cristal Oscuro!

Dos haces de luz, salieron de ambos Cristales para caer de lleno en el cuerpo del Gran Sabio… quien retrocedió… el Rey tambien atacó… sin embargo, el Gran Sabio se incorporó

-¡Esferas negras!

Varias esferas negras salieron para envolver a Serenity, Black Lady, las Sailors Scouts, Endimyon y Diamante… quienes ya no podian hacer nada nuevamente, sin embargo, el Rey fue quien encaró al Gran Sabio…

-¡Yo sere tu contrincante!

Serenity veia desde la esfera todo… si su padre sacaba su maximo poder… moriria… golpeó frenéticamente la esfera, tristes lagrimas recorrieron su rostro, Black Lady veia atónita lo que sucedia, las demas Sailors estaban preocupadas, Endimyon y Diamante miraron seriamente al Rey quien volteó a verlos, movio su mano en señal de despedida… una tierna sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Rey oscuro… Serenity escuchó una voz dentro de su mente

-"Hija mia, aunque no tuve la oportunidad de verte crecer, estoy orgulloso de ti… no tuve la oportunidad de conocerte mejor, pero, por lo que vi durante la lucha contra el Negaverso y esta, me he dado cuenta de que eres una buena persona… adios hija mía… me reuniré con tu madre… gracias por rescatarme…"

A lo lejos se veia cómo el Rey invocaba su último poder… un gran resplandor lo cubrió todo… de la capa del Gran Sabio salieron miles de destellos… repentinamente, las esferas negras salieron de la tunica, la cual cayó al suelo deshaciendose… ahora Serenity habia recobrado su forma humana, como Usagi… y todas habian hecho lo mismo, menos Black Lady, quien seguia como una adolescente…

Rapidamente Diamante corrió hacia donde se encontraba Usagi y Mamoru hizo lo mismo con Black Lady… Usagi lloraba tristemente en los brazos de Diamante… quien intentaba consolarla…

-Yo estoy bien-Dijo Black Lady incorporandose y yendo a donde Usagi se encontraba-Madre-Dijo mientras abrazaba a Usagi-Perdóname por todos los malos ratos que te hice pasar-Dijo ella

Usagi miró a Black Lady

-¿Puedo aun decirte Chibiusa?

Black Lady asintió… y abrazó fuertemente a Usagi…

-¡Mamá!-Dijo Chibiusa con lágrimas en el rostro…

Usagi miró nuevamente a Diamante, quien acarició su rostro… Usagi se sentia fatal…

-Esta noche Usa dormirá en la casa-Dijo terminantemente

-¿Puede ir Chibiusa con nosotros?-Dijo Usagi

Diamante asintió… ayudó a Usagi a ponerse de pie… tomados de la mano se encaminaron hacia la casa de él… todas las chicas y Mamoru tambien decidieron irse… eran demasiadas emociones para un solo dia…

Usagi no quiso probar bocado… decidió irse a dormir rapidamente… de repente, cayó en un sueño profundo… cuando despertó, descubrió que estaba en un lugar parecido al Milenio de Plata, Usagi vestia un hermoso vestido blanco… un poco más escotado… pero hermoso, cientos de listones y holanes adornaban su vestido… su madre estaba acompañada por una figura con trajes oscuros…

-Hija, ven por favor-Dijo la Reina

Serenity se acercó… cual seria su sorpresa al ver al Rey… ambos reyes estaban admirando los hermosos jardines… su padre saludo a Serenity amorosamente quien se sorprendio al verlo

-Pero padre, yo crei que…

-¿Qué habia muerto? Asi es, he muerto pero vivo en tus sueños hija, lo que ves aquí es lo que será el futuro…

Serenity vio a lo lejos la luna… ¿¡Era Tokio de Cristal!? Efectivamente, la luna blanca podia verse a lo lejos… volteo a ver a sus padres… ambos lucian felices… despues de tanto tiempo, ambos estaban juntos… para siempre…

Repentinamente, a lo lejos una figura masculina observaba… la figura comenzó a avanzar hacia donde ellos se encontraban, cuando la figura se hizo mas clara, pudo ver perfectamente bien a Diamante, quien sonriente, se acercó aun más a Serenity… vestia su traje blanco, galantemente tomó la mano de ella y la besó… tanto el Rey como la Reina sonrieron, Diamante se acercó aun mas a ella y la estrechó tiernamente… ella le miró a los ojos y le dio un tierno beso que apenas rozó los labios de él…

-Me alegra que hayas encontrado el amor-Dijo el Rey a Serenity quien se sonrojó

-Soy yo quien es la persona mas feliz del mundo-Dijo Diamante quien abrazaba tiernamente a la princesa

Repentinamente, otras sombras aparecieron a lo lejos… ¡Eran Black Lady y Endimyon! Ella, vestía un hermoso traje negro con rojo y Endimyon su traje color lavanda…

-Vaya, mi nieta al parecer tambien se decidió… -Dijo el Rey-Y nada más y nada menos que con el principe de la Tierra… -Dijo el Rey quien miraba a Endimyon

-Me da gusto conocerte, abuelo-Dijo Black Lady

-Pero no me llames abuelo-Dijo el Rey-Disculpen que no les haya dicho mi nombre verdadero… ¡Que descuidado soy! Yo me llamo Black, asi que, tú, hija mia-Dijo dirigiendose a Serenity-Nieta querida-Dijo mientras veia a Black Lady, Endimyon, Diamante, pueden llamarme asi-Dijo mientras miraba a todos los presentes

Pasaron un tiempo muy ameno platicando, sin embargo…

-Serenity, Black Lady, hijas mías, tengo que irme… tengo que marcharme junto con tu madre Serenity, es hora de tomar nuestro lugar en las estrellas-Dijo el Rey quien tomaba la mano de la Reina-Es hora de que tú Serenity, tomes el lugar que te corresponde, es hora que seas la líder de la luz… tú Diamante, tambien es hora que tomes tu lugar dentro de la oscuridad… ambas partes-Dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Serenity y Diamante-Deben estar siempre en equilibrio… bueno, es hora de irse… ¡Hija mía, te quiero mucho!-Dijo mientras besaba tiernamente la frente de Serenity-¡Tú, Diamante, reina la oscuridad con sabiduría! ¡Hasta luego!-Y mientras esto sucedia, el cuerpo de ambos se desvanecia…

Repentinamente, Usagi despertó… eran las 12 am…

-¿Habra sido solo un sueño?-Se dijo asi misma

Lentamente se levantó, caminó hacia el ventanal y miró la luna, quien brillaba con todo su esplendor… a lo lejos, pudo verse dos estrellas fugaces cruzar el cielo… Usagi simplemente sonrió… miró hacia abajo, el reflejo de la luna brillaba en la alberca… cuando de repente, en un impulso, decidió bajar… fue hacia los vestidores y se puso un traje de baño… se deshizo las clasicas coletas que siempre usaba… y se sumergió en el agua.. cuando Uasgi salió del agua, habia sucedido algo raro… el cuerpo de ella brillaba a la luz de la luna… Diamante lo sintió… y cuando fue a investigar lo que sucedia, descubrió a Usagi mirando la luna, en traje de baño pero rodeada de un halo luminoso en todo su cuerpo… Chibiusa tambien lo sintió y bajó… al ver a su madre, simplemente sonrió, y detuvo a Diamante, quien se estaba aproximando… repentinamente, el cuerpo de Diamante tambien empezó a brillar, pero un halo oscuro lo envolvió… fue entonces cuando Usagi volteó a verlo… y él veía a Usagi… ambas miradas se cruzaron y se entendieron… repentinamente Usagi salió flotando del agua y Diamante fue hacia ella… ambos se tomaron de las manos… repentinamente, ella apareció con el traje de la reina Serenity y su luna dorada, él con su traje blanco y su luna negra… ambos se miraron…no sabía lo que pasaria despues…

-¡Madre!-Apenas alcanzó a decir Chibiusa… repentinamente, vio dos estrellas fugaces que se dirigian a la luna

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos se encontraban en la luna… no era un sueño, era la luna verdadera…

-¿Pero que…?-Ambos se preguntaron sorprendidos, desendieron lentamente, ambos seguian tomados de las manos y tiernamente, Diamante besó ambas manos de ella… Usagi simplemente sonrió… cual fue su gran sorpresa, al ver a los dos reinos juntos… paralelamente a la luna, un planeta oscuro se erguia ante ellos y como por arte de magia, los cortesanos que vivían en ambos reinos aparecieron para honrar a los futuros reyes… ambos dieron una vuelta por el Milenio de Plata y por el Reino Oscuro…

Cuando terminaron de admirar todo, ambos se dirigieron nuevamente al balcón que daba hacia los jardines del Milenio de Plata… tiernamente, Diamante pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de ella la abrazó, ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él…

-Mira-Dijo él a Usagi mientras señalaba directamente

Un hermoso amanecer en el planeta Tierra… era hermoso ver ese anillo de luz del sol recorriendo la Tierra…

Despues de haber presenciado ese hermoso amanecer, cuando la pareja daba la vuelta para ir la Milenio de Plata, descubrieron con sorpresa a las Sailors Scouts y a los 4 generales del Negaverso, que habian regresado a la vida, a Mamoru y a Chibiusa juntos… quienes aplaudieron a le feliz pareja de Reyes…

FIN

Notas de Lucy: Lo termine! Bueno espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus revews, por fa!


End file.
